Ichigo's Sister
by DesireDemon400years
Summary: This is about a forbidden love between Ichigo's twin and Torshiro Hitsuguya. My friend wrote this, I just edited it and posted it for her, not my fault if it sucks. I do not own bleach. We are on fall break (October 3 to the 14th) so I cannot post more now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sasuke's Pov

Intro:

My name is Sasuke Kurosaki, and I am Ichigo's twin sister. Yes, my name is male, but my parents were expecting two boys and, well, the name was written before they both found out I was a girl. Then they just decided if I didn't like it, then I can change it. Other than my brother, I have two younger sisters named Karin and Yuzu. We live with our very eccentric father in a 3 room apartment above the Kurosaki clinic. That does mean that I share a room with my brother Ichigo, it doesn't bother us but it gets difficult considering we're two different genders. Our mother died while the three of us was walking home one day.

Present:

"I'm home!" I said into the seemingly empty house. Ichigo was not yet home because both of us could see ghosts so tonight was his turn on helping one make piece. I walked inside and heard my father running to kick me in the face. I ducked to avoid his kick and when he landed I grabbed his ankle and yanked him to the floor. From there I stepped on his face.

"What the hell dad?!" I said.

"I'm making sure my oldest daughter stays tough so she can defend herself if she needs to," he mumbled into my shoe.

"So not in the mood for this. I'll be in my room," I said and began to walk upstairs and was stopped on my way up by Yuzu.

"Sasuke, what do you want to for dinner?" She asked.

"I'll cook tonight, okay?" I replied as I rub her hair.

"Alright I'll just do the laundry for Karin and I."

I watch her go upstairs with pity. I really wish she would let herself be young rather than grow up so quickly. Ever since mom died she's been taking care of everything. I would've, but I had first hand experience on mom's death so I was a little shocked. Ichigo was the same way so we couldn't be the older siblings we were meant to be.

I go to my room and put my bag on the top bunk. With me being smaller than Ichigo he got the bottom. Of course I was bigger than the girls in my class and stronger. I climb up the ladder to get a start on my homework. It wouldn't take me too long, it was 5 when I started and 6:30 when I finished.

Ichigo still had not come home, but that didn't bother me just yet. I went downstairs and began dinner. When dinner was ready he still had not made it home so the four of us ate our dinner without him. When we finished I made sure that dinner for Ichigo was available for him and 10 minutes later he was home.

"Where have you been?" Our father asked as he tries to kick Ichigo.

"Seriously?! You greet your son this way?!" They continued this bickering and my headache began at a level 1. Then I became very angry because it shot up to level 20 with my irritability.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I shouted. "I am not in the mood for this." Everyone stops and stares at me, but I just storm upstairs to my room.

As soon as I get to my room I climb up to my bed and try to bury my face into my pillow. Unfortunately that didn't work too well because my bust was too large for my stomach to be on the bed. So I layed on my side towards the window. Some time later I fell asleep until Ichigo walked in and began banging his head into the bottom of my bunk. I leaned over the side to smack him on the head if I could reach him. Then I realized there was a black haired girl in the middle of our room.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I asked. The girl just ignored me, and my brother finally noticed her.

Before my brother could say anything I jumped off the bed and landed on her, pushing her to the floor, sitting on her back.

"Who the hell are you?!" I asked.

She stared up at me in bewilderment. "You can see me?!"

"Of course I can! I'm not blind!" I said. "Who are you?!"

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki, I'm here because there's a hollow nearby," she said flatly.

"What have you been smoking?" I asked after a moment of silence. She didn't get to answer before something crashed through our window downstairs.

To make this a long story short, our family got hurt, Rukia wasn't able to fight so she gave us a tiny bit of her soul reaper powers and we fought the hollow together and defeated it. The next morning she disappeared, but the swords we used didn't. Neither of us said word though because our family didn't remember it and all evidence of what happened was gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Ok so there's a bit of a skip, so I would expect that you have seen this much of the series in order to understand it, remember, it's a revised version of my friend's story)

"Crap!" I exclaimed. "We got separated," I said.

Chad and I had been close enough when we came in contact with the Sereitei. (Spell check is not on my PC, and it's Japanese so I need help there. But you get the idea)

"This isn't good," Chad says in that soft voice of his.

"Yeah, let's find a place to hide. There are people coming this way," I said and we find an abandoned warehouse to hide out.

"We should be safe, at least for a little while," I said as I sat down on a box. At this moment it was becoming a sort of night time and I closed my eyes to search for my brother. Once I found it I sighed and relaxed a little.

"In the morning we shall leave to find my brother, and Gonje, if it's possible," I said.

"Okay," he agreed.

~The next morning~

BANG BANG BANG!

That was the sound that had awakened me. I looked to Chad and saw he was standing. It was obvious to me that he was preparing for a fight.  
Clack! With that the door falls to the ground and revealed at least 1 or 2, maybe 3, squads of soul reapers. I began to grab my swords as I swear loudly but Chad stops me.

"Sasuke, go find Ichigo. I will handle them," he says with a confidence that can be expected.

"Alright, but promise me this," I said, "you will follow my trail." He nods and I take off jumping out the nearby window.

As I ran, I can hear the shouting of orders for the others to follow and arrest me. As this was going on, I pull out Kenjimaru, the blue ribbon, and left Wolfina, the red ribbon, in her sheath. I set him just so I could make a thin line on the ground. I began running in the direction I believed Ichigo would be. Just as I was about to turn the corner I hear someone say, "what are you doing?" That's when I quickly formed a lie in my head to answer the woman.

"Oh, I was chasing a ryoka, and I must've forgotten to put my sword away," I said and sheathed Kenjimaru.

Then I continued running. Well, I guess it brought more attention than I originally thought. So now I lost my only attempt for Chad to ever catch up to me. Oh well, this way I am least likely to be caught. I'm lucky that I didn't run into someone who was smarter and actually knew I was a ryoka. My other problem was I didn't really know where my brother was. That's when I ran into something.

This something was squishy, and thinking back I would really rather not tell exactly what it was. I am sure that soon your own minds will fill in my blank. That was when I ran into a soul reaper woman. A reaper who was much taller than I. I take a step back and as I do I realized that not only was she a reaper but a luetenant at that.

"Hello. I haven't seen you around before. What squad are you from?" she asked.

I hesitate to come up with a cover. Then, "I just joined 10, ma'am. I was in a rush to get there, but being new I am a little lost. I apologize for inconveniencing you," I bow as I finish hoping she wouldn't see through it.

"Don't worry about it. I just happen to be the luetenant of 10. Welcome. Now, let's head back to squadron 10 to meet the captain. I think you might like him, or maybe the other way around," she continued on and on while we began walking the way I came.

Man, now I'm stuck with this chick and surely this captain will know it's a lie after seeing me. How will I get out of this? It's easy to fool a luetenant or anyone else in a squad, but a captain! They ought to know who and when a new recruit would be entering their squad. And I am certain that he is not expecting one.

"Oh, and my name is Matsumoto Rangiku. And you are?" She said.

"Sasuke Kuro," I said. Well, at least half of that is not a lie, I really hate it.

~A few minutes later, perhaps~

We finally arrive at 10th company. My head was throbbing from her constant loquacious nature. I'm not sure she would quiet down unless ordered to.

"What do we do now?" I looked up to her, why is she so tall?! Is the captain this tall?! I'll bet he is.

"We go this way," she heads in a direction that lead to the captain.

Why did I get myself in this situation? How? Why did I have to get lost? And then end up with this airhead? I sighed for what must've been the millionth time. I really didn't want to pretend to be someone else. As we walked I noticed we didn't pass anyone. That was odd, though I suspected they were all out looking for my friends and I. With that thought, I did not need to question it. As we neared the captain, she fell silent. I was greatful, until she haulted so abruptly that I ran into her again.

"Sorry, we're here," she said.

"Matsumoto!" yelled a commanding voice.

She opens the door and being bigger than me unknowningly blocks his view of me. "Hey captain I found this new recruit wandering around the society!" she said.

"What recruit?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry sir," she said and stepped to the side so we could see each other. I wanted to face palm, but my current situation did not grant the permission for me to do so. With Matsumoto no longer blocking my way, I took a few tentative steps into the room. I noticed how large the room was and had a few pieces of furniture. Also, there was no other exit other than the one I just entered from.

I bowed quickly to hide any expression that might have crossed my face that might yell I don't belong here. As I did, I did not realize there was a small table in front of me. Once I did I was too late to stop myself from making a fool of me. For I found out about said table by slaming my head into it and causing a large crack to form.

"Oww," I mumbled to make it seem not so painful and holding the spot.

"I apologize for my disrespect sir," I said. Damn, why me! Why did I get into this mess?! I screamed mentally to the ceiling.

"You did not respect me in anyway. You may stand." The man said. "Let me see the spot."

As I straightened, I got a look at the captain. His hair was pure snow, that stuck straight up in a resemblence to ice sickles. He was also fair skinned, well, less than fair, but still kept a healthy glow. But, my favorite feature was the turquois eyes he had. His glance made me want to melt. He also was just a few inches taller than me, which made my earlier assumption wrong.

"You will be alright, just a bit of a bruise. Though I can't say the same for the table," he said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I am sorry sir, my father and brother did always tell me I had a hard head," I laughed nervously and realized I didn't have to lie that much.

Rangiku

I didn't expect her to hit her head on the table, and to nearly break it too. But what was most unexpected was how well the captain seemed to take to this girl. This gave me the feeling that things will get interesting now that we have her around.

Torshiro

The moment her head hit the table I had the odd feeling of wanting to take her head and kiss the spot. I resisted these feelings and settled with a look at it. Once we were face to face I realized how pretty she seemed to me. My heart raced as the sight of her beautiful sky blue eyes found mine. I noted that her hair was a beautiful shade of pure black and long enough to barely reach her hips.

"What is your name?" I asked, rendering any thoughts. "Sasuke Kuro," she answered.

"What have you mastured?"

"Double and single bound swords, battle tactics, the rest might not be useful or interesting," she said with this gleam in her eye.

"Captain, may I suggest a sparing session with her? It's better than sitting around with paperwork," Matsumoto said.

"Very well," I sighed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke

We all walked to the training grounds. There were only a few officers present at the time so it was not worrisome for me. Though shortly after we arrived they cleared the area for the captain and luetenant. There were a few questionable whispers and looks as they caught sight of me, making me feel relieved when they left.

"Alright, I will start out easy. As we continue I will start trying harder. Ready?" Hitsugaya asked while pulling out his zanpak-to.

"Sir, I want you to give it all, without releasing your shikai," I replied while pulling out my twin blades and connecting them to form one blade, "I will begin with the one." Then we stood waiting for the other to make their first move, then our fight began.

(I'm no good at fight scenes so I will skip to the end, you can entertain yourself with how much time it took, and for amusement post your anticipated time in the review)

I was lying on the ground underneath Torshiro, his blades end at my throat. Both of us were panting heavily and coated in a fine layer of sweat. We stayed in this position for a few minutes, until Torshiro gathered some of his breath and got off of me. Then he offered to help me up and I accepted graciously.

Torshiro

I was surprised to find that she keep up the pace with me in a race. It seemed she could anticipate my thoughts and knew where I might go. (If the first time is being second guessed then tell us your original idea then your second) Well, besidees the last move. She's a lot more skilled for a new recruit, and I wandered who trained her.

"Well, I must say that was an impressive battle. We should celebrate her arrival!" Matsumoto said.

"Fine," I forced myself agree," but I will not drink."

"Um, ok," Sasuke says.

Back in the hall I remembered something.

"Matsumoto, can Sasuke stay with you?" I ask.

"No, there are already two other girls who are sharing my room. She will have to stay with you," she replies.

"I won't be much of a bother, and I don't about where I have to stay," Sasuke replies, hiding behind her hair.

"Very well then," was my reply.

At some point, Matsumoto was off by herself, leaving Sasuke and I in a silence. We kept our silence as we walked to my quarters, or room, whatever you wish to call it. My chamber, some call it that but I personally prefer quarters. Once we got inside, I ended the silence.

"You may use the shower first, it's over there," I indicate the direction. "Before you go, do you have any other items to wear?"

"No, I don't," she answers a little shyly.

"Here, take one of my extra Shihakusho^. " I hand it to her. (^ Is supposed to be on the top)

"Thank you very much uh, sir," she said.

"Call me Torshiro, Sasuke," I replied.

"Thank you Torshiro," she said while smiling at me before turning and going to the shower.

I sat on my bed and began thinking about today and her.

Sasuke

God, he's strong, handsome, kind. I could go on all day. He's nice enough to let me wear his Shihakusho^, I thought. He could be the one. Wait, what am I thinking?! We just met so how in the world can I think he is the one?! And he's my enemy! I sighed out loud, but now I have to deal with my own mistakes. I finish drying my hair and was just about to get dressed when a knock sounded on the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke

Soon after the knock sounded Torshiro burst through the door. He seemed like he was about to speak when he took in my naked form and turned a bright shade of red, and a slight nosebleed, I think. I was too busy trying to cover myself up to really pay attention. I didn't have worry about that because he quickly walks out, and while shutting the door he says a quick apology.

I knew that my face must've been as red as an apple. I would say tomato but they aren't as red as my face so apple fit a better description. I quickly dressed and exit the bathroom. I was in such a rush to leave that I completely forgot about my mother's ring on the counter and my dirty Shihakusho^.

"It's, um, your turn," I said still embarassed.

Torshiro

I really thought she was decent enough to walk in. But my worst luck was she was trying to cover herself up. Her face bright red with embarassment. And oh god, her body was perfect in every way and so sexy. I shook my head trying to clear it of such thoughts. No, you can't start thinking about her in such a way. You just met her and it is very rude to think of a woman that way, I lectured myself. That's when she walks out, dressed obviously, and whispers to me that it's my turn. Then she walks over to my book case.

I get up silently and walk to the bathroom. When I enter I see she left her Shihakusho^ there. I decided not to bother her about it and began to undress. Then I began to undress. As I did, I saw out of the corner of my eye something shine on the counter. I picked up the ring andd looked at the golden band. It was a wedding ring! Was she married at one time? Or is she married? I noticed at the center was a white oval shaped star stone. Did she have it on when she came in? I'll have to ask after I shower. I then set it down and stepped into the steamy water and stood for a moment, just letting the water fall down my body. After a few minutes I began to wash myself.

Sasuke

As I searched through his collection, I noticed a book that seemed to stand out from the others. I pulled it from it's place on the shelf to read the cover. Upon reading the title, I realized why it caught my attention. My mother use to read this specific book to me when I was young. And Ichigo, and Yuzu and Karin, but they weren't old enough to really remember. I smiled sadly as I read the first story.

"My grandmother use to read that book to me."

I started and turn to see Torshiro behind me. His hair was still wet so his towel lay across his shoulders to keep from dripping onto his Shihakusho^. He was holding something in his hand and trying to give it to me. I stretch out my other hand, the one not holding the book, and he places the small object in my hand.

"You forgot something," he said.

I look down to see my mother's wedding ring.

"Oh, thank you. I wouldn't feel so great if I lost it," I said.

"Does that mean you're married?" He asked.

"What? No, it was my mother's," I gave a small laugh. "Everyone thinks that at first. Usually because they don't realize what finger it's on," I said as I slide it on my right ring finger.

"Oh," he blushes slightly. He went to say something else and got interrupted by Rangiku coming in.

"Alright, let's get going!" she said.

I roll my eyes and follow.

(I added the extra stuff on the shower scene for Torshiro lovers, you're welcom. 3) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sasuke

"Arlight you two! Here you go," said a semi-drunk Rangiku as she sets down two shots.

I already had three and Torshiro had four after convincing him. We chugged three more, then Rangiku called me.

"Come on -hiccup- Sasuke, Sing us -hiccup- a song -hiccup-." She urged.

She wobbled over to us and grabbed my arm. She dragged me to the stage then left me there as I thought hard on a song. It was pretty hard, even though I knew plenty of them, but I wanted it to be the perfect song. And I was worried that mine would all be too human, but then I could say that I heard it from someone or claim it as mine. That's when I thought of 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne.

"As you walk away,  
I coun the steps that you take.  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you.  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too.  
When you're gone,  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day,  
And make it ok.  
I miss you."

Everyone claps as I make my way down the steps. Surprisingly I made it through the song without an issue. Since I was pretty drunk. I made it back to my seat without a problem as well.

~2 hours later~

Torshiro and I stumble down the dark hallway. I was too drunk to walk on my own or make much sense. Torshiro was also drunk, but seemed to make more sense than me. Once we entered our room, I feell face first on the bed. I rolled over and pulled Torshiro on top of me. I wanted him so badly right now, I thought I would die.

"I thoought you were hot when I saw you," I whispered tenderly in his ear.

"So did I," he whispered back in mine.

Then he placed his lips on mine. We began a heated make-out session that soon accelerated to more. Everything was lost in that moment of pure passion.

~The next morning~

Torshiro

I woke up first with a pounding head. It feels like it's on fire, and like Byakuya had used his Bankai on me, at least a few hundred times. I reach for my migrain pills and take two. In a few seconds the pain was gone. I got up to wash my face off and rid myself of the taste of alcohol. That was realized I was completely undressed. I looked at the floor and saw clothes everywhere and became confused. What happened last night? I quickly get dressed and wash up. Afterwards I take the clothes to be stashed in the bathroom to be cleaned later. Once back in the bedroom I heard someone moaning from the bed. Before I could investigate, a messager appeared in front of me.

"I have a message for you and the assistant captain, sir. It is signed by General Yamamoto. Captain Aizen Sousuke of 5th company was found on the side of a building, murdered." he said.

"What?" I asked in surprise. "How could this have happened?"

"I don't know sir, but his saketso chain and Hakusui soul sleep were removed. His heart was completely destroyed by a zanpak-to. The identity of the culprit remains unknown."

"Thank you for the information, you may go."

I release the breath I had been holding after her vanishes. I wandered who could have done this.

~Flashback~

Gin: I will make sure you never know Aizen.  
Aizen:...

~Reality~

"Ichimaru."

"God, my head hurts," Sasuke said while covering her face, "what happened?"

"Here, these will help," I said and hand her two of the pills I had taken.

"Thank you Torshiro," she took them. "Is cold in here or just me?"

"I don't know what happened but I'm sure wasn't good."

"I'm going to take a shower and we'll work it out afterward," she says getting but pauses," I think I'll take this along," she adds and takes the blanket to the bathroom. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke

"I remember you singing and Matsumoto passing out at the bar. Then things get fuzzy," Torshiro says.

"Do you think we did 'it'?" I asked.

"We could go to the medical company and see," he suggested.

"Um, I would rather find out ourselves."

"Alright, but if things get out of control then we're going," he said sternly.

"Fine."

Rangiky then rushes into the room and shouts, "Captain did you hear the news?!"

She scared me so badly that I actually jumped into Torshiro's lap.

"Yes, I have. No need to shout."

"Why is Sasuke in your lap?" She asked.

"Because you scared the shit out of me," I glare at her and get off his lap. "What news?"

"One of our captains was murdered last night," Torshiro answered. "Matsumoto and I are going to pay our respects. I want you to stay here."

"Alright, but if someone tells me to go see someone or whatever, then I will do it," I said. I was going to take this chance and run to find my brother and the others.

I wait until I kno they're at the gates. I get up and walk out quietly. Once out of the gates I follow Ichigo's spiritual pressure. I arrive at the place I felt him but found no one. I squat down to touch the ground. They're in the underground system. I looked around and notice an unusual crack. I slip my hand under and pull the tile out. I lower myself down the ladder a bit then move the tile back. Then I make my way down the latter.

"Who's there?" a voice calls from my right.

"Ichigo, Ganju!" I smiled and run towards them. "I finally found you."

"Sasuke! Where's Chad?" Ichigo asked.

"We got separated..." I didn't get to finish though before I went to the edge of the little sidewalk and emptied the contents of my stomach in the water.

"Take this."

I grab whatever was offered and swallow it. I made a face as the after taste hit.

"What was that?" I ask.

"It was medicine to calm your stomach," the voice says.

I turn to see a blach haired soul reaper boy who appeared to be no older than Ichigo and I. I looked to my brother and Ganju in questioning.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked the boy.

"My names Hanataro^ (tano? her handwriting...) Yamata. I am helping them save Rukia," he replies.

"Alright," I said.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I seemed to have gotten into a mess," I say.

"What did you do now?" Ganju asks.

I glare at him before starting my collection of yesterdays and todays events. The ones I remembered.

"You screwed a captain! Are you out of your mind!" Both Ganju and Ichigo yelled.

"I don't know! I was pushed to drink and blacked out!" I yelled back.

"Excuse me, but what squad did you say you were with?" Hanataro^ asked.

"10th Company. Why?" I saw his eyes widen.

"10th company captain is... 


End file.
